Electric motors create vibration, which can cause interference with other vibration-sensitive components. In an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), a motor driving a spinning high inertial mass, i.e., a propeller, will impart vibrations on the fuselage during flight. These vibrations may affect sensors and/or navigation of the UAV, e.g., via an inertial navigation system (INS). As UAVs are made lighter, they may become more sensitive to vibrations caused by the motor. Additionally, the configuration of many UAVs leaves limited space, and weight limits, within which to place a dampener for motor vibrations. Existing solutions involve dampening motor vibrations by a dampening material attached via a spring. Other solutions involve attaching elastomers directly to a motor by an adhesive, which presents serious manufacturing and long-term reliability issues. A need exists for a compact dampener for motor vibrations that is long-lasting, reliable, and serviceable.